


鱼罐头

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 悬崖边上的玻璃王国里有一位贵族少爷朴杰克，喜爱收集珍禽异兽，从遥远国度来的维戈自称可以带给朴一条人鱼，于是一段奇怪的冒险故事开始了。
Relationships: Jake Park & Vigo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内有大量角色性格捏造和年龄操作。  
> 前辈组今天也绝赞出没中。  
> 顺便一提，恩忒缇=Entity=恶灵。

神·恩忒缇说过，世界上最高贵的材料是透明的，这正是在说玻璃。透光，容易染色，敲击起来的声音也好听，最重要的是性质极其稳定——玻璃能够把雨挡在门外。

建立在海边悬崖之上的这个国家讨厌下雨，但自从五十年前第一座烧煤工厂建成之后，这个国家每年之中有一半的时间在下雨。人们把雨水按腐蚀性命名为“小酸”、“酸”和“强酸”，没有生命能在酸雨中幸免，旧世代的建筑则被腐蚀得一塌糊涂，泛着不健康的绿色。所幸有玻璃。贵族们最早建造起完全透明的玻璃住房，人们为这种材料的神奇所打动，认为它一定有神的庇护。人们盖起一栋又一栋玻璃住房，看着酸雨滴落在完全透明的房子上令他们心潮澎湃，想要舞蹈，想要大喊大叫，用墙体的颤抖作为赞美神的标准。

玻璃住房很快成为潮流——实际上，贵族们做什么都很容易成为潮流。贵族们又想方设法在室内种植植物，将自己的房间布置得犹如温室，在一隅玻璃箱内，人与自然重又和谐相处。人们争相效仿，把这种绿色玻璃房称作“盆景”。

贝内迪克特·贝克带着远道而来的客人回到盆景庄园大宅，在玄关整理仪容。贝克收起玻璃纸伞，用清水冲净，然后挂在墙上沥干。他叫同行的客人脱下靴套、手套和披肩，将那几层薄如蝉翼的玻璃纸衣揉成团丢进池子，然后按下了冲水键，漩涡卷着它们飞流而去。

“这很贵的啊。”客人显然无法理解。

“没什么工艺价值的便宜货，早点习惯吧。”贝克嗤之以鼻，敲了敲玄关的墙壁，“你得学会欣赏真正的艺术品。”

围绕着国家中心的巨大湖泊建造的这片庄园，其中的所有建筑，以及建筑内的任何家具，全部都是由玻璃打造的。连浴室和厕所这等隐蔽场所也不例外，一丝不挂地展示自己、享受被人观看也是最近新兴的贵族潮流。这“最近”的意思指的是已经被贵族玩了十年，只是碍于财力，没能在平民中流行起来。不过人们逐渐意识到用布料将自己包裹起来不予展示也落后了，少穿甚至不穿，这等替代性的活动还是做得到的，贝克也是万千不喜欢穿衣服的潮流男孩之一，他为自己漂亮的裸体感到自豪。在贝克看来，他这位客人显然是个怪人，用长长的黑色呢子大衣将自己包裹起来，在一片郁郁葱葱的玻璃温室中很是扎眼。

“维戈！这里有一百多个房间，我没空等你欣赏全部，快点跟上。”贝克敦促道。

要说玻璃的缺点，那就是它实在太过透明，以至于维戈在三间房之外就看到了整齐的彩色圆窗，走进室内一看，反而对这些巨大的彩绘玻璃一点敬畏也提不起来了——这个国家的制式一向如此，任何事情都得是相容且对立的，贵族的身边必须安排许多平民，食肉动物里必须混进些食草动物，方形的房子必须安装打磨圆滑的窗。这里应当是由旧教堂改造而来，在锈蚀的建筑骨骼基础上种植了无数花草，并用玻璃隔离出新的结构。恩忒缇神的彩色化身在窗户上纵情跃动，向人工布置的花圃投下千变万化的光斑——一座彩色的、闪光的花盆，装在教堂形状的玻璃盒里。

“杰克，这是维戈老师，来打个招呼吧？”贝克对天上招呼道。

维戈被天光刺得睁不开眼，只见原本牧师诵经的地方有一座玻璃平台，一个模糊不清的黑影在阳光中荡漾。贝克推动门边的拉杆，那座平台缓缓降下，于是维戈看见一个穿军礼服的小孩，两手拿着雕刻刀，背对这二位观众，望着一块玻璃方砖若有所思。

“朴少爷。”维戈对孩子问了好，想摘下帽子行礼，一阵冷风从头顶刮过，他取下帽子，赫然发现黑软礼帽上添了一个圆孔，正滋滋作响。一面玻璃墙碎了，想到自己的工作又要变多了，贝克倒吸一口凉气。

“你千万不要叫他少爷，他喜欢人家直呼他的名字。”贝克对维戈咬耳朵。

“滚出去，贝内迪克特。谁允许你代我发言？”朴杰克抖了抖手中火枪，弹壳叮咣落地，“不知好歹！”

他的眼睛紧盯着雕塑，枪口却对准贝克，对方像虾米一样迈着碎步溜了。维戈想，这孩子很喜欢表达自己，是个好征兆。

“你耳朵很灵光。”维戈把帽子戴回头上。

“刚刚那也算是赞美吗？”朴说，“你得讲大声点。”

维戈解释，好话说两遍就显得太假，下次他会注意的。他做了个自我介绍，问起朴的前几任私教老师都去哪里了。朴不说话，启动了一个机关，窗户的碎片活动起来，拼成一片巨大的红色透镜，血红的聚光打在维戈身上，几乎要把他的大衣点着了。

“我杀了。”朴终于把头转过来，他盯着维戈，黑眼珠闪着光，“我杀人的，男人还是女人，老人还是小孩，我一点都不在乎……而且我还有种特别的本领，只要一看见某样东西就能算出它需要的数字。青蛙是十，小牛是五十，上一个老师是六百八十，你？你是九百。”

维戈盯着朴，把打破沉默的机会让给他。

“福尔马林。我在说装满标本缸要用掉的福尔马林。”朴把手里的雕刻刀朝维戈丢去，圆柱形的刀柄笔直插进帽子上的枪眼里，正中靶心。“我说你，你已经在这个房间里站了两分钟，难道就没有觉得咱们的对话里少了点什么？”

“是否有些缺少必要的尊重？”维戈把帽子里的刀拔出来，做出谦卑的递还姿态。

“可不是吗！”朴将雕塑台推翻在地，玻璃碎块四处飞溅，维戈匆忙躲避，“既然如此，你为什么要对我装傻？在你来的走廊上有两排巨大的陈列柜对吧？我还特地叫贝克把我最喜欢的罐头放在你一眼就能看见的高度，一切都是为了让你开门见山地聊它们，聊重点，你却还问这些蠢问题浪费我的时间，搞得我很难堪。我为你做了这么多准备，你就是这样对待我，你们这些平民真是一点也不懂得尊重人。”

“我道歉。我认为你的收藏非常……”维戈回忆那些泡在透明化学液体中的尸体，三条腿的牛，披着人面的狗，长着蛇尾巴的鸡……许多罐头由于年代久远已经脱了皮，罐子里浮着一层昏暗的皮肉碎屑。

“你要敢说一句不好，你的脑袋也要去陪它们。”

“……非常普通。”维戈说，“我甚至没有看到一条人鱼。”

朴从玻璃平台上翻越下来，一面向维戈走去，一面给火枪装上弹，想了想，抛出一个自信十足的反问：“为什么非得有一条人鱼？”

“我只是觉得，有一条真正的人鱼总比没有好。这个国家暂时没有任何人能够捉到这种生物。”维戈不假思索道。

朴将枪口抵在维戈的胸口。

“人鱼有什么好的？每个人都知道，人鱼淫乱又贪食，是世界上最糟糕的生物。它们语言轻浮，像下流的色情歌曲；它们和任何能接触到的生物交配，连海鸟也长出了鳞片和鱼尾；它们还会把未足月的小孩当做饵吸引猎物，用为人母的机会换取满足自己无尽食欲的肉；这样的生物，连死掉以后都还会持续不断地唱歌，诅咒所有睡梦中的人……”

朴意识到自己说得太多了，用咳嗽骗取维戈的视线，试图让他忽视自己脸红的事实。

“我正是为此而来的。”维戈说，“我是这个国家绝无仅有的人鱼专家。我知道哪里有人鱼，也很乐意为你找一条。”

“你见过人鱼？”

“见过很多，但很遗憾，最后活下来的只有一条。”

“它漂亮吗？”

“是的，以人类的标准来说，很漂亮。”

“没有什么残疾吧？”朴眯缝起眼睛，“我听说有一家近亲结婚的贵族，生下来的孩子虽然漂亮，但是天生就没有腿呢。你要是卖给我次品，我绝对饶不了你。”

“这我可以向你保证，那绝对是我研究人鱼以来见过最健壮漂亮的个体，你一定会喜欢的。”

“真棒啊！”朴难得笑了，脸上写满期待，但持枪的手依旧稳当，“我明天就想要！不，今天吧。你什么时候能把人鱼带给我？”

“我做不到。”维戈平静的说，“唯独这件事不能如你所愿。”

朴低吼一声，移开枪口，对着维戈的侧脸扣动扳机，被他闪开了，但还是在他脸上留下一道烟熏的黑色痕迹。背后的墙壁被打得粉碎。朴平生第一次遭到此种侮辱：维戈一而再再而三地挑衅他，拒绝他的优厚条件，然后用拐弯抹角的方式浪费他的时间。他要维戈死，这个在他面前自称人鱼专家的人必须死，唯有这样做才能平息他的怒火。

“我不喜欢你这样讲话，我要折磨你，从你嘴里问出人鱼的下落，然后杀了你。只要你死掉，我就能独占你的小人鱼了。”朴再次装弹，“这绝对是很划算的一笔交易。”

“如果你开枪，你的下半辈子只能活在悔恨当中。”维戈摊开两手，“这不是价格的问题，人鱼实在太过警惕，捕捉他们需要耐心。一旦他们失去对人类的信赖，就再也不会来同一片海域了。我不能让你一起承担这么大的风险。”

“少给我找理由！”朴怒吼道，又一次抬枪瞄准，几乎就要扣下扳机了。

“这是这个国家，甚至有可能是世界上最后一条人鱼，只有我知道怎样捉它。”维戈不为所动，“十四周。只要我们和平相处十四周，我会把关于人鱼的一切都教给你。我知道这段时间很难熬，但你依旧会是这个国家第一个拥有人鱼的人。这期间我要一直住在这里，之后我就离开，再也不来烦你。”

维戈向朴伸出一只手。朴咬牙切齿，端着枪的手不断颤抖，他改用单手持枪，把空出来的那只手放进嘴里咬得满是牙印。他欲言又止，换一根手指继续咬，如此反复。

最后他决心伸出那只沾满口水的小手。维戈和他握了手，朴便指挥起打扫玻璃碎片的贝内迪克特，让他给维戈安排一间客房。


	2. Chapter 2

庄园内有一个小型的灯塔，三层楼高，由砖石垒成，是旧世代的遗物，已经用玻璃罩保护了起来。夜里，贝内迪克特用煤油引燃灯火，吹响号角，向外宣告这栋房子里来了新的成员。灯塔上有许多不同的号角，用来传递不同的情绪，而贝克吹了一种有海鸥叫声的小号，这是明显的讥讽。第一时间毫无保留地对外展示自己的行动与态度，这有助于维系贵族之间的友情，也能成为平民茶余饭后的谈资。所有人都知道有好戏看了，分外期待见一见这位新来客。

这个国家被黑色的烟云笼罩。朴出生以后的时代从来没有晴天一说，即使是不下雨的日子，也没有一缕阳光能够穿过黑压压的云层。但人们并不完全活在黑暗当中。四十年前的一天，麦克米兰家族的工厂里制造出第一颗日光灯泡，自那之后源源不断地向外输送灯泡、灯管和能够再现晴天的太阳光板——据工厂的主人阿奇·麦克米兰说，五十年前、他还是个小孩的时候，晴天就是这幅样子的。他儿子埃文•麦克米兰对家族忠心耿耿，也是这么咬定的。人们不在乎他的营销是否有虚构的成分，只要那些灯光确实能够让植物和动物茁壮生长，这就足够了。

每天清晨，灯光都会准时亮起。今天的天气是多云。朴在床上吃香蕉煎饼，配一杯蜂蜜水当做早餐，贝内迪克特领着维戈来见他。

“我听贝克说，你昨晚就这样穿着衣服在床上躺了一晚。”朴含糊不清地说，“我很好奇你为什么要这么做。”

“我睡不好。”维戈依旧把自己裹得严实，不断眨着眼睛缓解疲劳，“号角很吵，而且我感觉时刻有人监视我。”

“我没想到你这么老土，像个恩忒缇信徒一样。你是不是还会去教堂祷告？”朴发出嗤笑。“没有人会监视你，没人会因为你做什么而对你图谋不轨，这才是建造玻璃房子的初衷。”朴移开餐盘，给他看自己的小鸡鸡和两条光腿，“看见没？贝克比你懂这个道理。有问题就去问他。”

“那么我想你也可以不用在乎我为什么穿衣服。”维戈很得意似的。

“混蛋，这不是我在乎什么的问题，这事关你整个生活的方方面面。你现在可是住在玻璃房子里了，假如你的生活出了问题，所有人都会来质问我是不是我有哪里虐待你，我的名声就完蛋了——我会被烦死的。你要是想继续生活在这里，就必须懂这个道理，但我在你身上感觉不到顿悟的火花。”朴虽然脾气大，但好歹是个理性的人，“我解释给你听，举个例子……例子……”朴左思右想，叉起一块煎饼，“你觉得这个香蕉煎饼是怎么来的？”

维戈摸着下巴，“不管怎么说，一定是来自厨房对吧？”

“不，这个煎饼在这里是因为我问了一个问题。这得说到我朋友大卫，他的宅子里有个超级种植园，你想吃的所有东西，只要是土里长的，他都能种出来。”

朴提到自己的人脉，往往抬高下巴，仿佛已经预知到即将到来的吹捧，把他的脸给捧得老高。“有一天，大卫请我到他家里去吃饭，然后我吃到了一种从来没有吃过的煎饼，里面混了很多焦黄色的蔬菜。我觉得很好吃，所以我问道：‘大卫，这煎饼里面放了什么东西？’然后大卫回答道：‘那是香蕉。’我又问：‘你能给我一些吗？我想在自己家里也能吃到香蕉做的煎饼。’他说‘好的’，把我带到种植园，叫他的员工给我摘了一大箱香蕉。”

朴看见维戈听得专注，但脸上冒着疑惑的傻气，怒气就又起来了，攒进牙缝里。朴把煎饼塞进嘴里，恶狠狠地嚼烂，叉起另一块。“下一个问题，如果大卫也不知道煎饼里面放的是什么，他会怎么做？”

“他……直接告诉你不知道？”维戈的手指头快把下巴摸冒烟了。

贝内迪克特拼命憋笑。他刚刚给朴当管家的时候，也是像维戈这样跟不上朴的脑回路，朴就骂他“比核桃还不开窍”——那时候他正和一个难开的核桃缠斗。实际上，大多数时候，朴想到什么就说什么，他的问题一向突然。

“对，但接下来他要做的才是重点。他会叫来他的厨师，问他的厨师那是什么；假如他的厨师也不知道——当然，大卫的厨师不会这么傻，大卫家里的所有人都不是傻人，这只是个假设——他就叫来采摘蔬菜的人询问，这样一直问下去，直到有一个人能够正确地回答出这是什么蔬菜为止。”朴用叉子指着维戈，“这就是生活在玻璃房子里的道理，只要有问题，你就必须回答，你就是憋死也要憋出一个让人满意的答案来，不然……”

“不然会怎样？”维戈问。

朴做了个暂停的手势，喝了口水，做了好几个深呼吸。“我不知道。我又不像你那么蠢，从来没有被任何问题难倒过——这本来就不应该是个问题，是因为你这个蠢货出生了才出现的。你应该为此负全责，不关我的事。”

维戈和气地笑了。“好吧。你还想要我回答你刚才的问题吗？”

“是的！”朴从喉咙里挤出凶恶的咕噜声。

“我穿衣服睡觉是因为我不习惯你们年轻人赤裸的生活方式。我认为人应该时刻穿着衣服，在做不同事情的场合有不同的衣服可换，如果没有衣服，人就分不清谁应该在什么地点做什么，一切都会乱套的。”维戈解释道。

“我喜欢你这观点，但我真的很讨厌你。”朴喘着气，把最后一块煎饼塞进嘴里，然后举起杯子一饮而尽，“你最好已经准备好今天要教我的内容了，不然我接下来只会更加讨厌你。”

朴在门廊穿雨靴，维戈扛着两根鱼竿，提着一对装满杂物的水桶，看着贝克费劲地爬上灯塔发新的信号。

“你又为什么要穿衣服？”维戈问。

“因为设计玻璃雨衣的人是个傻缺，每次脱雨衣总有两滴酸雨溅到你身上，在他设计出更好的产品之前，穿点衣服是唯一的解决办法。”朴不屑道，“你这样的人肯定没有遇到过酸汤煮小鸡的情况吧？妈的疼死了。”

“这礼服很衬你。”维戈冷不丁冒出这样一句，“显腿长。”

“闭上嘴聊聊你的钓鱼计划如何？”朴检查了雨衣的缝隙，确保不会漏雨，“来比一比谁钓到的鱼更多？”

“你可以不用这么严肃，今天是第一天，把这看做一场游戏就好。”维戈想帮朴整理雨衣的褶皱，被他拒绝了。

“不，不，游戏不是这样玩的。有游戏的地方就要有胜负，胜者要赏，负者要罚。”朴向维戈伸出一只手，“如果我赢了，你能给我什么？”

“如果你输了，你能给我什么？”维戈握住他的手，微微一笑。莫名其妙。朴瞪了他一眼，一下子把手抽回来。

输赢对朴来说从来不是值得思考的事情。他会赢下所有挑战，这是显而易见的事情。这个孩子从出生起就不会输给任何人，两个月大的他抢走了一样在母亲怀里吃奶的哥哥本该拥有的奶头。他做什么都优秀，哪怕比他大的孩子也比不过他，甚至有点怕他，但这不妨碍他成为贵族中的孩子王。和昨天一样，贝克向大家宣告朴要进行钓鱼比赛之后，又吹响了海鸥号角，这次有了回音，从远方的另一座灯塔传来同样的海鸥叫声。

“那是梅格。她在赛跑比赛里输给我，之后就只能用玻璃腿走路了。”朴得意道，“她现在是我的超级粉丝。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我不会再说第三遍，湖里面没有鱼。”

和朴并肩走在石板路上，维戈从没想过自己会被这么多小孩包围，那些都是和朴差不多年龄的男孩女孩，小部分穿着不合尺寸的衣服，那是在工厂里的父母淘汰给他们的，沾着黑漆漆的污渍；大部分孩子一丝不挂——如果透明雨衣也算衣服的话。他们赤脚踩在石板路上跟随朴的脚步，黑压压地一大片，像移动的乌云。为了躲避地上隔夜的积水，这朵孩子组成的云团时长时短，时而聚拢时而散开，与朴形影不离。

“杰克，杰克，肚子好饿；是朋友的话，就给我们吃的！”平民的小孩们伸着手起哄，“要是有糖果，就太好了；能赏点饼干，也挺不错！”

朴停下来，看一眼维戈。维戈看看孩子们，看看手里的桶。

“我以为这是喂鱼用的。”维戈嘴里这么说着，抓起桶里沙子一样的糖粒向远处撒了一把，孩子们一哄而上，他和朴乘机逃出了包围圈。

“它们可没得挑，这是我能找到的最像鱼食的东西了。”朴也撒了一把，赶走剩下的几个小孩，突然留意到一个朝自己跑来的身影。

“你看，那个就是我说过的梅格•托马斯。喂，梅格！”

“在，杰克！”梅格是个长雀斑的红发女孩，脖子上挂着一条透明围嘴——呃，维戈打了个寒颤，恩忒缇在上，她也是个裸体主义者——她跑步时，玻璃做的腿发出清脆的敲击声。她在朴面前站定，对着朴敬了个礼，咧嘴一笑，露出两排闪着银光的牙齿。

“这是什么？！你又和别人打赌把牙齿输掉了吗？”朴大笑，“像个老太太！”

“我做了个牙套！”梅格掀开嘴唇，把口腔的全貌给朴看，有点失落，“我还以为这挺酷的呢。”

“是挺酷的。不过，你没有和我们任何人说过这件事。”朴的脸色突然很难看。

“是啊……我不知道要花这么久的，我已经请人去发信号了，别生我的气呀。那个牙医，他以前不是看牙齿的，好像是研究脑子还是什么的……我说不清楚。总之他技术太烂了，我在诊所呆了一晚上才把这东西安好。”梅格舔了舔牙套上的弓丝，“我说，杰克，你们什么时候钓鱼？就是昨天晚上说的那个？”

“吵死了，你看着就是了。”朴叉着腰，“维戈，我让你一次吧，你想在哪里比？是苦雨海角，还是硝酸沙滩？我对这些地方可是了如指掌。”

“中心湖。”维戈不假思索道。

“是我听错了吧。为什么要选中心湖？”朴似乎已经习惯了他的不正经。

“就是说啊。”梅格附和道。

“因为好玩啊。”维戈说，“每个小孩都有过在湖上踩鸭子船的经历吧？湖面上还会随着季节变化更换不同的景观，很漂亮的。再说，你我对那片湖都很熟悉，这是再公平不过的选择了。”

“这种事情谁都知道，可是那片湖里没有鱼。”朴反驳道。

梅格思考了一下，觉得应该附和：“就是说啊。”

刚刚被糖粒吸引走的那些小孩，这时候又聚拢过来，跟着起哄。

“我不会再说第三遍，湖里面没有鱼。”朴有了支持者，更加得意，“酸雨把湖里所有的生物都腐蚀掉了，没有生物能够在那种水里存活。吹牛也要有个限度。”

“话说到这个份上，我还是钓一条给你看比较有说服力。”维戈活动了一下脖颈，换上一脸自信的微笑。

“啊啊，我懂你的意思了。”朴忽然意识到什么似的，指着维戈的鼻子痛骂，“真卑鄙，你这个教徒。你敢在这里大放厥词，是因为即使是最差的结果，你也可以和我打成平手不是吗？！不会有赏，也不会有罚……你以为自从你来了以后，所有事情都可以为你开一个特例吗？好吧，你就选你的中心湖吧！只不过我不会承认平局的。要是你一条鱼也没有钓上来，你还是输家，到那时给我几根手指作赔礼，你也没有异议吧？”

“手指头，手指头！”孩子们喊着，小手打着节拍，把圈子越压越小。有些胆大的小孩爬到维戈身上，在他耳边说他是个失败者，用他们能想到的最难听的词嘲笑他，冲他吐口水，丢石头……朴很会收买人心，许多年前他就学会笼络小孩，用一点零食换取长远的友谊，不用朴下命令，这些孩子也知道该怎样帮助朴，让他开心，这样他们各自都能得到自己想要的东西。

白天，这个国家的任何一条街道上都见不到大人，大人在工厂上班的空当，孩子们走上街道玩起自己的角色扮演，有些当士兵，有些当国王。所有孩子一致认为，朴是所有游戏的赢家，是注定要被万人景仰和保卫的那一个，这就是适用于街道的道理，这一点，维戈是完全不知道的；也许聪明的他已经意识到了一点，但那又如何？他依然无法控制民心的走向。

朴消化着自己彻夜读完的钓鱼书籍，学着维戈有模有样地组装好吊杆，挂上饵，将鱼钩甩了出去。鱼线打翻了一片玻璃水仙，它们沉浮不定，在水面上荡起涟漪。朴和维戈擎着鱼竿，在湖边并排站定，身边各自围了一群看热闹的小孩。朴和维戈一言不发，所以孩子们也都屏息凝神，静待有什么好事发生。

半小时过去，天色渐暗，环湖的路灯亮了起来。孩子们开始察觉到这种赛事的无聊，一开始，一片颤动的水纹也能换来他们激烈的讨论，可到了刚刚，云层翻涌，突如其来的阵雨赶走了一批小孩，留下的这些人来回踱步，闲聊，玩自己的游戏，或者一遍又一遍发问：湖里真的有鱼吗？什么时候能钓上鱼？鱼长什么样？谁会赢？谁会输？梅格曾经自告奋勇地担当起解答的职责，可是现在也有点困了，只能有气无力地“嘘”一下人群，没了她的调解，现场变得一片混乱。

又和维戈在磅礴大雨中沉默地僵持了一个小时，天彻底黑了，朴有点站不住了。他一向不是个能够静得下来的人，已然盘算起遇上最坏的情况要怎样和这群孩子交代。朴安慰自己，维戈虽然装出很有经验的样子，但他在给鱼钩挂饵的时候，从口袋里掏出了一个闪光的小圆片。也许是某种打磨过的玻璃吧。书里说鱼很傻，吃食物时会把泥沙一起吞进肚里，可鱼也没有傻到会被维戈钓走的程度——那种完全勾不起食欲的饵对鱼有什么吸引力呢？

朴完全不觉得自己有钓上鱼的可能性，维戈也半斤八两。他正胡思乱想，突然，维戈摆脱了长达数个小时的石化诅咒，开口了：

“你们有人知道鱼长什么样子吗？”

朴瞪了一眼孩子们，警告他们不要和维戈讲话。

“我想你们大概不怎么读历史吧。”维戈对着拽自己衣角的小孩吐了吐舌头，“大概四十年前，这个国家的鱼一夜之间全都消失了，那时候你们都还没有出生，你们的父母也还只是小孩，没有多少人记得这件事情是怎么发生的，更不会知道鱼的样子了。”

“给我闭嘴！”朴的手麻了，他这样一吼，鱼竿险些脱手，于是不敢再乱动。

维戈无视朴的威胁，面不改色，和蔼地看了看身边好奇的小孩。“鱼是种生活在水里的生物，身子很长，有一条尾巴帮助它们在水里游动，一对鳃让它们能够在水中呼吸。我说的水不是地上的水坑，厨房的水槽，或者你洗澡用的浴缸——水是湖，是海，是这个国家所没有的河流。”维戈望着泛起涟漪的湖面，思绪像波纹一样漫开。“四十年前，海和湖里面到处都是鱼，只要你伸手就能捉到。当时有一种叫渔民的人，以捕鱼为生，他们不是用钓竿，而是用网捕鱼，白天他们乘船到海上去，晚上回家，整艘船都堆满了鱼……”

“照你这么说，我爷爷就是个渔民哇。”梅格捧着脸道，来了精神的她已经不再有舔牙套的念头了，“他太老了，工厂不要他了，他就每天捕鱼去。他有一个特别大的网，白天，他拖着网去海边，把网撒下去，再收回来，一直到晚上才回家。他说他年轻的时候就是这样养活家人的，但我没有见他捕到过一条鱼。”

其他小孩用一种古怪的眼神看着梅格，她十分不解：“怎么了？我又不喜欢他。我爷爷已经死了好几年了。他是个老疯子，想把家里所有能用的东西都毁掉，连我的被子也被他扯得稀碎。每次他在家里晾那条网，整个屋子里都有一股很难闻的味道。我们都希望他哪天出海的时候掉进水里，再也不要回来，就这样希望了四五年，他终于淹死了。他下葬的那天，我们家还庆祝了一晚上呢。”

只有朴知道那群孩子在想什么。要是朴在讲话的时候有人这样打断他，讲的内容还这样蠢的话，他一定会把那人生吞活剥，他发誓他会的。所有孩子都以为梅格要倒霉了，但维戈只是置之一笑，继续说他的。朴百思不得其解，他好奇自己应该冲过去痛骂维戈教给他正确的做法吗？但那对他有什么好处呢？所以他只是想想，决定闭上嘴，继续看下去。

“你们也听见了，这就是大多数渔民最后的下场。”维戈拍拍梅格的肩膀，“但这还是不能解释四十年前所有的鱼是怎么突然失踪的。如果可以的话，我希望你们猜猜看，事情是怎么变成这样子的？”

维戈讲起这些，脸上的表情越发明朗，好像一盏灯亮在黑暗的雨夜，吸引着扑火的幼蛾。朴简直不能相信，这群背叛者居然在他的敌人面前笑得这么开心。孩子们努力思考维戈的问题，讨论愈发激烈，小嘴叽喳不停。朴怒斥那些从他身边到维戈那里去的小孩，威胁要杀掉他们，但他又觉得维戈的故事也许有道理，自己应当专注于钓鱼，若是真的钓上来，他便可以无声地取得胜利，重新夺回这些孩子的心。不知怎的，他的声音越来越小，逐渐被雨声彻底盖住了。

他不再说话，只是盯着孩子们和人群中央的维戈。杀人的念头又爬上了他的后颈，让他的眼睛布满血丝，一股酸楚的麻痹感从他的鼻头扩散开去。朴咬紧嘴唇，刻意不去看维戈，也不去听那些傻乎乎的讨论，专注地盯着湖面上颤动的浮标。湖面倒影里，他的脸上挂着两道清晰的泪痕，他从不知道这叫做“哭”，以为那只是雨。

“鱼找不到吃的，全都饿死了。”一个叫布巴的男孩结结巴巴道。

“你傻啊！肯定是因为喝了太多酸雨，从内脏开始化掉了吧！”叫丽莎的女孩奋力反驳他。

“不用猜了，就是淹死的。什么东西都能被水淹死哇。”梅格自信十足。

“你们的猜测都很有意思，但是很可惜，没有一个人说中事实。”维戈无奈地摇头，然后看向他的竞争对手，“杰克，你没有什么要说的吗？”

几十双眼睛齐刷刷地望向这个孤身一人的前·孩子王。朴简直要气死了，他心里早有答案，但他不晓得维戈在打什么算盘，所以不愿轻易开口。维戈一再挑衅，朴思索再三，最终咬牙切齿地回答道：

“你们都忘了一样东西。四十年前，晴天也和鱼一起消失了。这不可能是巧合，鱼是受到了天气的影响才突然不见的，这就是我的结论。”

全场哗然。朴紧盯着维戈的眼睛，不肯放过他：来啊！告诉他们我说的是对的，向所有人承认你小看了我，坦白你的无能，低下你那颗诡计多端的信徒脑袋，感受一下我受到的侮辱吧！为什么到了这种时候，他的眼里依旧充满那种该死的笑意呢？

维戈动了动他那被灰白色胡渣包围的嘴唇：“你真的非常聪明，杰克。”

这句话一出口，朴感觉到后颈上盘旋着的压力一下子烟消云散。他几乎要笑出来，满是期待地扫视周围的小孩，却听到维戈这样说：

“现在，我就要向你们揭露这个四十年来的未解之谜。”

维戈将手腕一抖，迅速收杆，从水中带出一个银白色的光点，在空气里划出一道漂亮的弧线。朴看得清楚极了，鱼钩上咬着一个通体通明的玩意——这个生物只有手指长，被维戈捉在手中，瞪着无神的眼，嘴巴一张一合，体内貌似水晶的器官不断鼓动。维戈把鱼从钩上取下来，孩子们这才意识到是鱼吃进肚里的饵在发光，那片鱼饵闪烁着奇异的白光，而那条绝对透明的鱼瞬间消失在环境中，若不是亲眼所见，孩子们会以为维戈只是捏着一团空气。

孩子们比默哀时还要安静。维戈拨开人群来到朴面前，蹲下身，谦恭的向朴递出那只握着鱼和饵的手。骤雨敲打着他的帽子，他以温和却不可撼动、比云层中的惊雷更穿透耳膜的声音说道：“你也看到了，是我赢了。”

“那么，是你赢了。”朴挥手把钓竿扔进湖中，仰着脖子瞧维戈。他的眼通红，雨从他的脖子漏进衣服，在他的皮肤上留下几道长长的灼伤痕迹，“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“我要从你嘴里听到一个名字，从你的行动中看到一些尊重。”维戈说着，扯了扯朴的雨衣挡住漏雨的地方，免得他受到更多伤害，“我希望你尊称我为‘老师’，遵循我的指令，我说什么，你就做什么，你要无条件地相信我。这没什么大不了的，你还是会得到那条人鱼的，好吗？”

“好的。”朴轻声说。

“伸出手来。”维戈命令道。他把鱼和饵交到朴冰凉的双手里，嘱咐他好好保存，就去收拾钓具了。孩子重又簇拥到朴身边。朴摩挲着那片指甲大小的闪光鱼饵，坚硬，光滑，回想起那些钓鱼杂志上的插画——扇形的，许多小扇子，密密麻麻地排列着……那是鳞片。什么样的鱼有着发光的鳞片？孩子们和朴一样好奇，他们用连番不断的问题轰炸他，突然发出惊叫。维戈回过神来，但朴已经把手里的东西吞下了肚。

吞咽的过程并不是很顺利，朴感到恶心，一阵冰冷的腥气从他的食道中翻涌上来，他强忍着想吐的冲动，祈祷那条该死的鱼赶快滑进肚子里——他为什么要祈祷？向谁？他不知道。那条鱼在他的食管里扭动了好一会儿，接着猛然坠落，死了。维戈摇晃他的肩膀，质问他为什么要这么做，他完全听不清维戈在说什么，胃像火烧一样难受，眼泪疯狂地向外涌。他想回家。

他倒在地上。梅格和几个他叫不上名字的小孩哭了起来。维戈抱着他在雨里狂奔，他不记得后面发生什么了，只觉得没什么大不了。他不认为这是自己的失败，因为等他再次回到街上，那群孩子一定又会围着他问个不停，因为那群小孩实在很笨，谁也不知道他为什么要那样做。他这么坚信着，笑着睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

“贝克，你昨晚没睡好吗？”莎莉从板车上取下奶制品，一箱箱搬进仓库，在这忙碌中和仓库门口的贝克搭讪。

星期一，天气晴，地上仍有昨夜留下的少许积水，唯有通往庄园的玻璃栈道隔绝开泥泞。这个清晨很匆忙，是玻璃庄园每周一次的送货日。每个庄园都有一批专门的供货人，贵族们衣食住行的各方面都依赖平民供给，贝内迪克特·贝克要检查所有送来的物资，忙得焦头烂额。

“是啊，整晚都在守夜。少爷回得很晚，有些工作被推迟了。”贝克给清单打上勾，打了个哈欠。

“那么，你没有出过门吗？”莎莉拨开黏在额头上的湿润刘海，不安地擦了擦汗，“我是说，检查一下建筑什么的？昨晚风很大呢。”

“我告诉过你我整晚都在守夜，根本就没有离开这个庄园。不要再让我说第三次了。”贝克有些恼，“为什么突然问这个？”

“是啊，我只是有点担心你……昨夜我们家孩子也回得很晚，我哄他们到深夜才睡着呢。没有被雨淋到就太好了。”莎莉是两个孩子的母亲，一对九岁的双胞胎姐弟，遗传了她的红头发，正是吵闹的年纪。看着各类货物在仓库中来来去去，送货用的板车逐渐离开，莎莉远远望着贝克指挥人手，手里抱着最后一箱牛奶，陷入思考。

“贝克？”此时已是中午，见仓库中四下无人，莎莉凑近贝克身旁，悄声道。

“哦！你还没走？”贝克头也没抬，示意她稍等，他需要清点最后一张单据，“时间很宝贵，太太。有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“是，我想和你聊聊昨天晚上发生的事。我一开始以为是你，但刚刚才明白是朴少爷做的。”莎莉焦急地，“你知道他昨天和孩子们讲了什么吗？我们家的小孩讨论了一整晚，可那是违背神的意思的。那太吓人了。”

“你认为是朴杰克做的？”贝克将最后一条待确认的信息划去，“说详细点。”

朴将脸贴在一个巨型的玻璃罐头上，那里面盛满了水，一条人鱼蜷着身子在打盹。朴说不清它的性别，那条人鱼抱着自己的鱼尾，腰部以下闪闪发光，黑色长发在水中飘动，如一团烟雾包裹着苍白的躯体。朴对着玻璃罐哈了一口气，在上面涂画，它醒了，也贴到玻璃上，结实的长尾在身下扭动，让自己得以在水中保持平衡。

它牙齿尖利，舔着玻璃，吸吮朴留下的水雾，将细长的手掌印在鱼缸上。朴把自己的手贴上它的手，人鱼发出一声愉快的呻吟，用腹部下方的阴茎磨蹭鱼缸。朴望着它颜色鲜艳的私处，仿佛望着一块被银白色宝石包围的琉璃，感到浑身燥热。他想要它。他对着人鱼自慰以刺激它持续发出那种淫靡的叫声，只觉得眼前一片白光，等他睁开眼睛，鱼缸已经消失，取而代之的是卧室的天花板，黑色的云笼罩着他，什么样没有了。朴伸出一只手去够天花板，感到既遥远，又无聊。

“你醒了。”维戈躺在靠窗的沙发上看书，瞄了一眼朴就又躺下，“很刺激的梦吧，嗯？”

朴发现自己躺在卧室床上，被人换了一身贴身长衣，身上盖着厚被子。床边放着水桶和毛巾，墙边壁炉不知何时已经烧了起来，屋里干燥而闷热。此时此刻他浑身是汗，而且裤裆里湿乎乎的——男孩青春期常有的事。这也不是第一次了，他翻身下床，跌了一跤，狼狈地跑进浴室。

“提醒你一下，冲澡的时候不要尖叫。”维戈放下手里大开本的《近代东方刑具图鉴》，在书柜上翻出一本《可怕的时尚》，津津有味地看起来。

朴打开水龙头，掀起衣服，良久，他发出一声尖利的惨叫。

“多久了？！”朴从浴室探出半个身子，用毛巾遮挡自己的身体，“我睡了多久？！”

“从你倒下算起，二十二个小时零五分。”维戈给他看自己的怀表，“你身体状况一切正常，消化能力尤其好，我本来指望能在你肠子里找到那片鳞，看来是不可能了。你依旧是个普通小孩，只是看起来有点怪怪的——”维戈忍不住笑了，“坦荡一点嘛，‘玻璃房子里没人在乎你’……对吧？”

“闭嘴，让我静静。”朴缩回浴室，抱着腿蹲在地上。

他紧贴双腿的那层腹部皮肤透明如一层薄膜，在热水浸泡下冒着青筋，细细看去可见肋骨。腹中脏器的鼓动清晰而鲜活，红的，白的，一切都有序地交错着，拥挤又热闹。看得清晰了，他的其他感官似乎也更敏锐，他能清晰地感受到血液流动导致的筋脉跳动，酥酥麻麻的暖流窜过他的全身，直达大脑，让他头晕目眩。

这不是真的。这不是正常的身体，他不再像个人了，和维戈向他展示的那条透明怪鱼没什么两样。这一定是维戈的影响。他的春梦，他的皮肤……自从维戈来了，一切都变得诡异起来。

“你这巫师，你对我下咒……”朴坐在水汽弥漫的浴池边上，愤怒地指控道。

“我只是个老土的教徒，不知道什么咒术。要生气的话，就把怨气撒到人鱼身上吧。”维戈自在地翻了个身，调整了一下拿书的姿势，“是你自己不听劝告要吞掉那片人鱼鳞。你不仅毁掉了我吸引人鱼的材料，还害得自己变成这幅样子——这是人鱼的诅咒啊！真是活该。”

  
浴室里有些骚动。一声巨响，毫不意外，浴室的玻璃门碎了，流水漫到室外。

“做点什么啊！”朴举着从梳妆台取来的手枪，跨过碎裂的门，“我不能带着这幅身体上街，像个怪物一样……既然我雇了你，你就想办法治好我！”

“对我尊重点，杰克，放下武器。”维戈扫去自己身上的玻璃渣，他已经接受了朴从任何地方都能掏出枪来的设定，“如果你还记得我们的约定，假如你希望我继续帮助你，你就要遵守那两条规矩，否则我不会为你收拾烂摊子。”

“拜托你，老师。”朴咬牙切齿地丢了枪。

“这种诅咒是有解法的。”维戈放下书，正襟危坐，“不过首先需要找到另一片人鱼鳞。没有鳞片，就没有办法展开研究。要做到这个，你有太多关于人鱼的东西要学了……情况如此紧急，我建议我们今晚就开始第一堂课。”

“你别搞错了因果关系，我从来就没有断过捉人鱼的念头，不管是人鱼还是鳞片我都一定会弄到手。”朴放了狠话，“在那之前，我身体的事你绝对不能告诉任何人。”

“说到这个你可以放心，早上有几个小孩来看你，都被赶回去了。”维戈挠头，“但是接下来就有点麻烦了……”

话音刚落，贝克推门进来，手里端着两份夜宵。朴赶紧把自己裹起来，和维戈面面相觑，确认了眼神。

“不能留他！”朴说。贝克是他身边最亲近的下属，要是让贝克把事情抖出去，他就要和众星捧月的生活说拜拜了。

“冷静一点。”维戈说。

“你们二位在聊什么呢？”贝克笑了笑，“很高兴看到你醒了，杰克。”

朴对热乎乎的点心没有抵抗力，他的戒备降低了不少：“我记得今天是送货的日子……我的牛奶去哪里了？”

维戈在心底默默将朴的怀疑度提高了一档。

“送牛奶的莎莉，她不干了，可能是觉得在工厂的日子更有趣一点。我想你有些话对她说，就让她在花园先等着。”贝克答道。

“这女人搞什么名堂？！”——啊，他都紧张得噎住了。这下是二档。

维戈难得不计前嫌，和贝克来了个大力拥抱，“事不宜迟，咱们赶紧出发吧。”

“你们两个什么时候关系那么好了？”朴仿佛在捉奸现场。

在维戈和贝克的双重敦促下，朴被押送着前往所谓花园，怀疑度连升了三档。他表面上摆出一副不在乎的样子，但身体出卖了内心：

“先是那群小孩，然后是贝克，我认识的人全都背叛啦！在我睡着的时候，他们两个一定和那个送奶工秘密谋划了什么，打算干掉我吧！愚蠢啊，杰克，你居然愿意信任这些平民，早知道就应该坚持己见，让和自己一样年纪的贵族小孩来担任这份工作……”

上述的心理活动，完全被朴用抖腿式摩斯电码传达了出来。

时间回到中午，仓库货堆的阴影下，贝克和莎莉正进行一段密谈。一些活物，像是塞满玻璃笼的兔子、狐狸和鸡，在笼子里蠢蠢欲动。

“你认为朴杰克昨晚说了些什么？”

“不，我不确定是他。”莎莉对细节相当苛刻，“我是说，昨天晚上那些小孩中的任何人都有可能……只是他的可能性最大。”

贝克示意她说下去。

“他和孩子们说起鱼！你能想象他是从哪里知道这些知识的吗？”莎莉脸色苍白，快要昏倒了，“你那时还小，可能不记得了，但我们把所有记载鱼的书都送进工厂了，我们亲眼看那些旧世代的纸制品被烧成灰、发成电的，不是吗？这太可怕了……”

“他可是贵族的小孩啊，想要什么就能得到什么。再说了，我不觉得学点知识有什么不好的。”贝克提出异议，“鱼已经不复存在，这只是对旧世代的怀旧罢了，让他留着那一点无害的好奇心吧。”

“你要有点危机感，贝克，想想恩忒缇的传说——所有水里的生物都是人鱼的眷属，这是祂亲口答应那些怪物的。很快就要到纪念日了……朴在这种时候提起鱼的事情，会不会是被人鱼蛊惑了？”

“我不喜欢你的臆测，莎莉。”贝克凑近她，笔尖几乎要戳上她的胸口，“你是不是想得太多，又管得太宽了？你忘记自己作为旧世代的人，不该插手孩子之间的事情吗？我为你感到羞愧。”

“我没有忘记！我只是觉得这样不太好，没什么别的意思。”莎莉向后退了一步，抵在如山的玻璃笼上，动物们发出警告的尖叫，整个仓库一片嘈杂。“恩忒缇在上，我照顾过你，贝克，我对你很好；我没有把这件事告诉任何人……放过我吧！”

“闭嘴，我不相信你的什么神，也不相信什么人鱼的蛊惑！如果我认为你的行为威胁到了少爷，只要影响到他的名声，我会立刻向他禀告。你不会希望我这样做的。”贝克捏住莎莉的手腕，她吃痛大叫，贝克于是加大了手上的力度，“在这栋宅子里没有隐瞒。你听到什么，全都给我吐出来！”

待贝克从莎莉嘴里撬出全部情报，天已经黑了。他回到朴的卧室，维戈在床边守着，自觉地接替了他的工作，仿佛昨晚的混乱完全没有发生过。

“你身上有血味。”维戈沥干毛巾里的水，把冷却后的毛巾敷在朴额头上。贝克向他坦白自己刚刚对莎莉做了什么，他并不很惊讶。

贝克和维戈并非熟人，但当贝克向维戈询问昨晚发生的事情，维戈便向他全盘托出。贝克不得不承认，维戈拦住他用灯塔发信号是正确的决定，所有事情都被维戈说中了——那些平民不会理解朴的理想，他们从来都不想遵守玻璃房子里的规矩，人鱼会是一个极好的反对借口，而贝克必须在反对的声音愈演愈烈前把它扼杀在摇篮里。

贝克不相信维戈，正如维戈不相信他，他们彼此之间心知肚明。但不论维戈是抱着何种目的来到这个庄园，在朴捉到那条人鱼之前，贝克都有必要与他互相帮助。

“你是人鱼吗？”贝克问。

维戈摇头。

“那样就好。”贝克说，“你有什么需要就尽管告诉我，我会尽我所能。”

“那我可不客气了。我写了一份清单给你，可以尽快把这些材料都准备好吗？”维戈笑眯眯地，“要是你回来了，就来旁听第一节课吧，毕竟解剖人类可是很稀有的场面啊！”


	5. Chapter 5

深夜的花园幽暗且静谧，满是豌豆花的花田中，一片湿润的土地已被挖开，露出埋藏许久的铁门。贝克、朴和维戈列队走进花园，队尾的维戈举着提灯照明，打头的贝克两手握住门把，发力抬起铁门，一个深邃的地下洞穴暴露了出来。

三人顺着石头楼梯走下，台阶冰冷湿滑，空气中弥漫着一股难闻的陈腐气味。到了底层，维戈用提灯的火点燃地下房间的壁灯，朴张望着四周，发现地下的空间开阔得夸张。

这是一个方正的地下仓库，钢铸成的框架支撑着天花板与四壁，使得这个房间不至于垮塌。室内的所有家具都被切割成方正的形状，像是机械制造的产物，理性得过了头；灯火照耀下，地上的阴影锐利得让人头皮发麻。

房间中央立着一座平台，罩一块白布，布料四角沿平台边缘耷拉下来。边上停着一架推车，被灰白色的织物覆盖。室内一角有许多货架，堆满银色罐子；一角安置有床铺和书桌，墙上挂着日历与一些素描画，看样子不仅仅是休息的地方。房间尽头是另一扇铁门，不知为何被锁链封了起来——地下显然还有更大的空间。

朴注意到，日历被人撕碎了，无法断定这间房间的年龄。他从来不知道庄园地下有着这样的房间，这显然是不符合现代审美的，只能是玻璃时代之前的钢铁时代留下的遗物。那些墙壁上的素描早已发黄霉变，但依稀能辨认出所画的是旧世代的巨大机械的轮廓。

“这是以前的人躲避酸雨时建造的房间，如今家家都住在玻璃房子里，这些地下室就被废弃掉了。”维戈讲解道，“请大家看到右手边，这是装罐头食物的货架，这种处理过的食品可以保存一百年以上！显然当时的屋主没有料到科技的发展，结果造成了今天这样可怕的浪费。”

“少耍宝了。你要的东西我已经准备好了。”贝克向维戈嚷着，扯下台子上的罩布。一个苍白的裸体女人仰面在台子上躺着，红发披散，沿着台子边缘垂下仿佛滴血。

“这不是莎莉吗！”朴认出台子上的尸体，叫道。

“你居然记得她的名字。”维戈掀开推车上的织布，一排明晃晃的银色刀具显现出来，“杰克，上课之前我有些话要说。从今以后，你要学会亲自挑选自己要使用的东西，不论是入口的食物，还是杀人的武器，维持你衣食住行的各种工具，你都必须亲自甄别它们的好坏。否则，你一定会被表象迷惑。”

“是，老师——您以为我会这么说吗？！”朴咬牙切齿，“真是够了，只要我不在场，你们就会瞒着我乱搞。我一定会看紧你们两个的，不要指望我会再次像昨天一样昏倒了！”

贝克向师徒二人呈上白色罩袍与手套，朴系上袍子，将腰带拉紧，他的内脏在黑暗中发着淡淡的光，唯有完全遮住能使他安心。

贝克负责持灯照亮解剖台，维戈检查了器具，向他的学生提问女人的死因。朴观察到女人的额头上有枪眼，因此断定是被枪杀的。

“这是个问题，杰克，我们不能总是用枪解决事情。枪的声音太响，伤口太大，更适合作为最后的保险手段，论优美不如一柄趁手的刀。”维戈用镊子取出莎莉头颅中的子弹，“捕捉一只人鱼绝不是易事，这样难得的标本不能留下伤痕。今天的课程，我将会用这具尸体向你演示如何正确地杀死它们。”

“您和每一条人鱼交往的时候都在盘算这个吗？”朴问。

“实不相瞒，我年轻时做过解剖动物的工作，这工作做得太久就会上瘾。”维戈吸了吸鼻子，朴怀疑他是在回味过去残留的血气。

“你们居然瞒着我杀了人，还把尸体拿来开膛破肚。”朴长叹一口气，“我麻烦大了。”

“此话怎讲？”维戈拿出一只蘸水笔，在死者眉心的洞里沾了沾。这枪眼是贝克打出来的，可始作俑者哪里见过这种亵渎尸体的景象，胃里翻江倒海。

“杀人的人必须对此负责，不仅要照料死者的遗孤，还要亲自出席葬礼，宣读死因。”朴瞪了贝克一眼，对方把到嘴边的东西咽了回去，“即使是贝克做的，最后也要我来出面摆平。”

“我以为你既然做了这么多次，是不会在乎多一个人的。”维戈用蘸水笔在尸体上画了结构线，满不在乎，“不如撒个谎，告诉大家她失踪了。”

“您真是世界上最烂的老师。”朴感到被侮辱了。

“世界上不是只有两种解决问题的方法。你拥有事实，可以选择公之于众，也可以选择缄默不言，还可以用一点小小话术……只要是有效率的方法，我就愿意用。”维戈擦净笔尖的粘液，“要我说，为什么不撒谎呢？这件事除了我们三个，再也不会有其他人知道，从根源上杜绝一切疑问，岂不更妙？”

“您太自以为是了，”朴反驳道，“杀了人总要付出代价，您显然不是个富裕的人。如果我一定要撒谎，您就不会活着站在这里，那些平民有任何疑问都会被您带进坟墓里去。”

“我想我的生死不是陆地上的法官说了算的，只有海里的法官能够决定。”维戈说。

朴一时语塞。

“你还没有做好准备当一个学生。”维戈摇摇头笑了，“我们上课吧。你好好记住，我只演示一遍。”

朴握住维戈递来的刀，盯着维戈的手，看他握着自己的手切开女尸苍白的皮肤。血从细线样的刀口里涌出来，一个红色的丁字烙在她胸腹。朴满头冷汗，他以为自己是能够杀人的人，但从下刀的那一刻起他感到极大的不适。如维戈所言，他有许多事情都要依赖别人，善后工作全权交给贝克来做，朴要做的只是保持体面，仅此而已，但这份体面在阴冷的地下空间里不复存在了。维戈紧紧地抓住朴，彻底抹杀了他逃跑的念头，指挥着他剥开层层组织，让尸体的内脏暴露在空气中。朴瞪大眼睛注视着内脏的热气，浑身僵硬，汗水流过昨夜灼伤的皮肤，他也不觉得有丝毫疼痛。

“要是进入实战，你可不能这么紧张啊。”维戈摘下手套，为朴擦掉鼻尖的汗，“休息一下吧。你也是，贝克，你可以去吐了。”

贝克匆忙奔向墙角，把头埋进垃圾桶里。朴则瘫倒在床上，一副不省人事的样子。

“看你们这么紧张，我来讲个故事吧。你们可能以为人鱼和鱼是一家亲，实际上完全错误，人鱼和人类更加接近。”维戈在房间里踱步，用手势和全身肢体勾勒故事里的奇诡画面。”传说里记载，恩忒缇神用沙子与水混合，创造了世界上最初的生物。祂先是创造了一对鱼——那时鱼有脚，能在海里游，也能在陆上走，吃树上的果子生活。这两条鱼是兄弟还是姐妹已经说不清楚了，总之，大一点的喜欢陆地，小的却向往海洋。这两条鱼开始分居，时间久了，大的那个忘了怎么游泳，成了陆上的人类；小的那个失去了腿，成了海里的人鱼，但它们毕竟是兄弟姐妹，所以长着一样的外貌。这两条鱼很少能相见，觉得寂寞，求助于神，神就教它们用沙子捏成了其它的生物——我有哪里说得不对吗，贝克？”

贝克做出暂停的手势。“我虽然不相信神，但也知道故事不是这样的。”他看到朴露出鄙夷的神情，赶忙解释，“这是一个平民讲给我的！……最初，神创造了世界上所有的生物，轮到鱼的时候没了沙子，于是只创造了两条。两条鱼都生活在海里，因为稀有而得到恩忒缇的宠爱。小的那条天生爱撒谎，希望独自占有神，于是把大鱼骗去岸上，以为它会死掉。神感到气愤，让大鱼能够行走，在陆地上生活，称之为人类；祂本想惩罚小鱼，但念在那是自己创造出来的生物，有了感情，就叫它发誓再也不会与人类相见，为它创造了许多同类，希望它不要感到寂寞。但……”

“但那条小鱼又撒了谎。”维戈喃喃道。

“不错。所有的鱼都有着和那条小鱼一样的个性，它们嫉妒独一无二的人类。一些鱼对自己施了巫术，结果只成功了一半，变成了半人半鱼的丑恶模样。”贝克做出很凶恶的样子。

“感谢你的分享。多么富有教育意义的故事啊。”维戈缓慢地拍着手，“这个国家最让我感到诧异的一点，就是没有把讲故事的传统保留下来。我虽是外人，却也听说过不少事情：从古至今，不论是贵族还是平民，这个国家的大人都会在孩子睡前给他们讲各种各样的故事，以此教育他们的小孩保持美德，这个恩忒缇和鱼的传说就是很好的例子，警告小孩不要撒谎，否则会被变成不人不鱼的样子。我想当初给你讲故事的人今天已经有五十岁了吧？不知为何，最新的一代已经把这种传统给断掉了，小孩没有故事听，这倒是非常值得惋惜的事。”

要是平常的话，朴此时一定会哈哈大笑，嘲笑以前的大人有多么愚蠢，不好好过自己的生活，居然把时间浪费在干涉一个与自己截然不同的人身上。但……朴和贝克确认过眼神，知道维戈说中了事实，反而笑不出来。朴感觉肚子里有两条鱼在蹦跳，它们在吵架，小的那个说自己被蒙在里面好久，急于看看外面的世界。

“我想这个故事的确有很多不同的版本，不过谁又在乎真假呢，我只是想证明人鱼和人的生理结构差不多罢了。”维戈整装待发，回到解剖台前，指挥朴取下尸体的胸骨，“接下来我要说的话很重要。人鱼是极度古老的生物，它们对于环境的适应性非常强，既能够在海中游弋，也能在陆地上生活，这得益于它们同时拥有鱼类和人类的呼吸器官，即鳃和肺部。如果肺受到严重损伤，人鱼很快就会死去。”

“有多快？”朴锯断一根根肋软骨，暗暗发誓再也不会吃肋排了。

“几分钟到几小时不等……我从没杀过活着的人鱼，这只是个理论。”维戈眉飞色舞，“如果肺部受到穿刺伤，它们每次呼吸都会把水带进肺里，窒息而死；即使它们逃去岸上，腹腔内也会形成大出血，让它们陷入休克死亡的境地。”

“这死法一点都不体面啊。”朴咂嘴。维戈说的他大半都听不懂，他只是觉得自信十足的维戈怪了不起的，像极了一匹骄傲的小马，扬着蹄子用鼻孔发出嘶鸣。

“不不，这可太体面了。想想看，它们就像睡着了一样，安安静静的漂在福尔马林里，多可爱啊。”维戈已然陷入了甜蜜的幻想。

如果能活着也挺不错的，朴暗暗想。

“我有件事一直很好奇，”在朴努力切割肋骨的空当，贝克举起一只手，“人鱼要怎么做爱？”

朴差点被自己的口水呛死。

“我就知道你们会对这个感兴趣，年轻！其实人鱼和人类一样有两性之分，男性有两根叫做鳍足的阴茎，平时平贴在下腹部，要用的时候才会立起来。”维戈用手势比划给他看，“女性有着普通的阴户……嗯，总之比起男性来就是很普通。”

“两根吗……”朴汗流浃背。

“人鱼做爱的时候只会用到一根鳍足。男性会咬住女性的后颈确认对方有没有做下去的意向，如果有，他们会从背后抱住女性，将尾巴缠在一起，从侧面插入。”

“一根吗……”朴浃背汗流，“不，比起这个，你是怎么知道这种知识的……”

“说正事吧！肺的这个！”维戈取出尸体的胸骨，向朴展示胸腔，“如你所见这就是一个漂亮的人类肺部，人鱼的肺要更长一些。肺的内部有许多柔软的支气管输送气体，通过这根漂亮有弹性的主气管和颈部的鳃相连。现在，如果我们用一个合适的角度，通过鳃的缝隙向下穿刺的话，就能不留痕迹地在肺部做出一个伤口了。你试试看。”

“说什么傻话，这里没有一样工具能做得到啊。”朴耷拉着脸。

“正是如此。”维戈打了个响指，滑溜溜的手套摩擦声听起来十分滑稽，“市面上能买到的刀具，任何一样都能成为不错的杀人凶器，但用来杀人鱼就完全不行。我们得自己打造趁手的武器才行。”

“贝内迪克特，你马上去联系铁匠。”朴命令道。

“住手啊！那种职业还没过时吗？咱们明天去工厂吧，我一直都想去一次看看。这个时代人类靠得住的就只有机械了，你不这么想吗？”维戈表演了一个苍蝇搓手。


End file.
